


One Night

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: They meet at a crowded bar, and sparks fly. She’s mesmerized by his dark eyes and easy wit, he’s smitten with her aloofness that belies a hidden intensity. A few drinks later they’re making out in the car, and barely make it to the bed in her apartment. She wakes alone, and never hears from him again. Weeks later, she misses her period, and there’s only one guy she’s been with lately…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLeeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/gifts).



> I aged Jyn up a bit in this one...

“You need to get laid.”

 

“Bodhi!”

 

“What! I’m serious. You need to lighten up.”

 

Jyn grumbled to herself, suddenly regretting the little outburst she’d just had after finding out someone had nicked her yogurt from the office fridge again.

 

“Seriously, Jyn. It’s just yogurt.” Bodhi was still going on, typing away mindlessly at his computer, “You need to get back into the dating pool, find a nice boy, and fuck him.”

 

“For god’s sake.” Jyn muttered, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes.

 

“Who knows, you might just enjoy yourself, and you’ll give the rest of us a break from your yogurt-snatching tirades.” there were nods and murmurs from the other people in their pod, and Jyn was mortified to realize they had overheard the entire conversation.

 

“Fine!” she retorted, loud enough for everyone else to hear, “Just to get you all off my back, I’ll find some random guy to sleep with!”

 

Muted cheers went around the pod, and every pod within a ten foot radius. Jyn dropped her head into her hands.

 

\---

 

She hated to admit it, but Bodhi was right. Which is how she found herself sitting at a bar on a random Thursday night. He had offered to set her up with someone, but considering the last few times he’d done it had all been disasters, she’d opted to try her own luck.

 

“It’s not my fault they don’t think being thrown to the ground and put into a headlock is considered flirting.” Bodhi had sulked after she complained to him.

 

“I just want to make sure they can defend themselves!”

 

“They’re potential boyfriends, Jyn, not potential bodyguards.”

 

“I don’t need a bodyguard.”

 

“Clearly you don’t.”

 

Jyn sighed. Bodhi meant well, but this was a bad idea. Nobody picked up people in bars anymore, too many potential serial killers or rapists. She should’ve just made a profile on one of those online dating sites and called it a day. The drink she was nursing was doing nothing to alleviate her bad mood, so she gulped it down and started fishing out her wallet, looking forward to going home and seeing what was on Netflix.

 

“I hope you’re not leaving. I only just got here.”

 

Before she could even look up to see his face, the voice had already intrigued her.

 

“Um.” was all she could say, as she looked up into brown eyes crinkling pleasantly in the corners. He was smiling crookedly, as if he couldn’t decide if he should play it cool or just show his cards. His foot tapped nervously, which betrayed his sincerity, and Jyn couldn’t help but be charmed.

 

Except.

 

She had a date with Netflix. Besides, he was probably a serial killer?

 

Except he smiled a little more as she regarded him, dropping his gaze when she looked at him a little too intently.

 

_ “Don’t give them that look!” Bodhi had said. _

 

_ “What look?” she had asked indignantly. _

 

_ “The look! The one that makes them wonder if you’re going to disembowel them or jump their bones!” _

 

Jyn shook her head, trying to rid Bodhi’s voice from her brain.

 

“Well, I actually had a prior engagement,” she lied smoothly, giving herself a clear out, “but I guess I could stay for one more drink.” She didn’t know where the last statement had come from, she was definitely going to say no and go home.

 

“Great!” his face lit up so much Jyn couldn’t leave now no matter how much she may have wanted to. Which wasn’t at all, anymore. He motioned for the bartender to bring them some drinks, and sat down on the bar stool next to Jyn.

 

“I’m Cassian.” he said by way of introduction, so easygoing except for the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, and Jyn once again found herself pulled in by something indescribable about him.

 

“Jyn.” she replied, still guarded though, still reticent.

 

But as the night wore on, he chipped at her defenses bit by bit, not even seemingly trying. He was familiar, but not gratingly so, self-confident, but not to the point of arrogance, with just the right amount of nervousness that made some of his movements awkward enough to disarm her.

 

She’d stopped at two drinks, knowing her limit, and he certainly didn’t insist when she refused a third. She sipped on her sparkling water as she listened to him speak, and even though the alcohol gave her a pleasant buzz, she was sober enough to know it wasn’t clouding her judgment.

 

Which is how she found herself in the backseat of her car, making out with a man she just met a few hours ago, like two horny teenagers.

 

“God, I haven’t done this in so long.” she laughed nervously as he kissed a line down the column of her neck.

 

“Kissed someone? Or kissed someone in the backseat of a car?” he managed between kisses, and every time he took his lips off her neck to speak she sighed with disappointment.

 

“Both.” she mused, and he laughed, a throaty hum that resonated in her chest. She felt heady, intoxicated by him, by the pleasant weight and warmth of him, by his breath hot on her skin, by his lips searing her where they touched. His hands moved over her body, and in that tight space there was no room for grand gestures, his movements were close and compact, and  _ intimate _ .

 

Her breath hitched when his hand skimmed her breast, and he paused briefly to look into her eyes. She nodded in assent, cupping his hand over her breast once again, and she almost got lost in the sensation of being touched that way again. Bodhi had been right. It had been so long.

 

She was giving in, moaning in appreciation when there was a loud rap on the window. She almost yelped in surprise. Cassian rolled down the window to reveal a police officer shining a flashlight into the car. Even though she was still fully clothed, Jyn felt the need to cover herself with her hands.

 

“Evening, folks.” the police officer’s eyes and flashlight roved over the interior of the car, before landing on Jyn. She couldn’t help the redness that colored her face.

 

“Evening, officer.” Cassian replied, voice steady, face calm. “Everything alright?”

 

“How old is she?” the officer asked, addressing Cassian although his eyes were still on Jyn.

 

“I’m twenty-five.” Jyn responded for herself, jutting her chin out for emphasis.

 

The officer regarded her one last time, before retreating his flashlight.

 

“I’d recommend moving indoors, folks. Have a good night.” as the officer retreated, the cool night air rushed into the car in his absence, and Jyn shivered. 

 

It had definitely put a damper on her night. She looked to Cassian, expecting him to be equally discouraged, but he was anything but. He was backed into the corner of the seat, his fingers absentmindedly touching his lips where Jyn had just kissed him. He had a sheepish grin on his face, and even in the harsh light of the street lamp she could see the blush adorning the apples of his cheeks. Her chest stuttered a bit, but then he finally looked up and met her gaze. His eyes, dark and hooded, ratcheted up what was brewing in her brain.

 

“Should we, uh, do as the officer says?” Jyn couldn’t help herself.

 

Cassian shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to break any laws.”

 

\---

 

She didn’t know how she was able to drive home, with Cassian looking at her the way he was, she could feel the wetness between her legs as she thought about what they were going to do. The anticipation was almost too much, and as soon as the car was parked she was out of it in a split second, and he was all of a sudden at her side, hands reaching for her waist. She didn’t want to waste any more time, pulling him down by his shirt collar and crushing her lips to his. He moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and her knees buckled as his hand moved to cup between her legs.

 

“Fuck, Jyn.” his eyes went wide as he felt just how wet she was.

 

“Let’s go inside.” she fumbled in her purse for her keys, as he pulled her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck. Jyn almost dropped her keys twice as he pressed his body against hers, his hands relentless in their exploration.

 

She managed to get it together long enough to get the door open, to kick it closed, all the while keeping him against her. Clothing was shed on the floor in a trail to the bedroom, but Jyn was too impatient.

 

“Here,” she breathed, trying to form cohesive words as his fingers slipped into her panties, “just here.” she leaned against the kitchen table and he took his cue, shedding the last of his clothes, and hers. He worked his fingers inside her until she was moaning, the sensation just like she remembered but even better, so much better. Her vision turned white, but before she could recover she felt his mouth hot against her, his tongue running a delicious line to her clit, and at that point the pleasure centers in her brain exploded, and she couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her lips. Her knees gave but he caught her, lifting her up by her thighs and onto the kitchen table, a bowl of fruit clattering to the floor but Jyn couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

“I want you inside me.” she managed to say, in between moans as he kissed and licked along her inner thighs. He leaned back then, her juices glistening on his beard, and the sight of it made her hotter than ever. He stood up, pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance and she gasped loudly, arched her back as he entered her, slowly. She guided him, hands on his hips, as she let herself get accustomed to the stretch. Once he was sheathed all the way inside her he paused, looked at her, eyes wide.

 

“Is it okay?” he breathed, his chest moving up and down as he fought to be calm.

 

Jyn bit her lip, once the initial stretch had been made all she could feel was a delirious ecstasy. She looked into his eyes, nodded, and he started to pump inside her, slow and measured at first, but then she started to pant, sounds escaping her lips that she couldn’t control. His movements became more erratic, his breath coming in short gasps as Jyn threw her head back, her body arching up to meet his. He bent down and sucked on the skin where her neck met her shoulder and she cried out. He pounded harder and faster, the sounds of their bodies slapping together obscene in the stillness of the late hour. The table underneath her creaked, but the only thing Jyn could register was Cassian, his cock pumping inside her, his lips sucking a mark into her neck, his hand reaching down to where they were joined. 

 

His fingers touched her clit and she came hard, breath halting, a silent scream all she could manage. He came shortly after, groaning as he reached his peak, pulling her flush against him. They both collapsed, breathless, onto the table, at which point the table itself gave, and they found themselves in a laughing heap on the kitchen floor.

 

\---

 

Jyn moaned as the morning light assaulted her eyelids, blinking against the harsh sunlight as consciousness slowly returned to her. Memories of the night before came to her, as the ache between her legs began to register. She smiled as she remembered Cassian laughingly carrying her to bed after they broke the table, and falling asleep in his arms. She turned to say good morning, but found she was alone in the bed.

 

His clothes were gone, his shoes were gone, he was gone.

 

There was no note.

 

\---

 

“Hey, some of us are going out for some drinks after work, wanna come?” Bodhi sat on her desk, fiddling with the kitschy hula girl she had gotten on a vacation to Maui.

 

“No thanks, Bodhi, I’m okay.” Jyn stared straight ahead.

 

Bodhi sighed deeply. “Look, Jyn, it’s been weeks.” he spoke softly, not wanting others to hear their conversation. “Don’t think about that asshole anymore.”

 

Jyn looked up at her friend, smiled sadly at him. “I wish it were that easy, Bodhi. It’s a little more complicated than that.”

 

Bodhi cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to meet with his old friend, Kay, Cassian meets a stranger in a bar. He’s inexplicably drawn to her, and they spend a steamy night together. But the night ends in a way neither of them expect.

Cassian sighed deeply. Kay had cancelled on him, citing an emergency surgery he had been called in to do. He was already at the bar though, standing outside shivering in the cool evening air.

 

_ Screw it _ , he thought. He was already out, it wouldn’t hurt to have one drink. Besides, for some reason he didn’t feel like being alone, the long flight from Mexico City should have exhausted him, but instead he felt energized.

 

He pushed open the door of the bar, and the warm air assaulted his senses. The smell of alcohol and the low murmur of conversation hung in the air, and he made his way to the bar. He looked around at the patrons, who all seemed to be paired up or in groups, fairly busy for a Thursday night. There was one person who was obviously alone though, hunched at the bar, gripping her purse in her hands. Cassian could only see the side of her face, but he could tell she wasn’t exactly enjoying herself. Her eyes were on her purse, as she was obviously rooting around for something, but her lips were turned down at the corners, moving ever so slightly as if she were muttering something to herself. Her brows were knitted together, and she kept pushing aside an irritating lock of hair that kept falling into her eyes.

 

In spite of himself, Cassian was charmed.

 

_ “You’re a masochist, Cassian.” Kay had shaken his head at him once, when they were still in undergrad. _

 

_ “Whatever do you mean?” _

 

_ “Why are you attracted to women who look like they want to beat you up?” _

 

_ Cassian had only smiled at his friend, who rolled his eyes and went back to his textbook. _

 

He didn’t normally pick up women in bars, it all seemed so cliche to him, but something about her drew him in. He couldn’t resist anymore. He felt the need to say something, but he didn’t want to scare her away, and besides, what do you say that doesn’t make you sound creepy? He tried to think about what his colleague Han would say, a man notorious for his stories of conquest, although everyone knew he was wrapped around his girlfriend Leia’s finger.

 

He insinuated himself into the space between her stool and the one beside it, and hoped she would register his presence and say something to him to save him from embarrassing himself. No such luck. She was really intent on what was in her purse. It was now or never though, it looked like she was going to leave.

 

Cassian mustered up his courage, and addressed her. “I hope you’re not leaving, I only just got here.” He tried to sound confident, but he couldn’t help the way his voice wavered slightly. Her eyes suddenly met his, green and piercing, and he almost lost his nerve. He could only smile weakly, but he couldn’t stop the nerves that made his foot tap on the floor.

 

She was wary of him, he could tell, her face shuttered and her speech clipped. But something, something in her eyes and the tilt of her body towards his that gave him hope, and courage. She didn’t speak much to him at first, mostly one word answers to his questions, but she wasn’t leaving either. She wasn’t one for small talk, ignoring his statements about the weather and avoiding answering personal questions. He didn’t mind, content to speak with her on whatever came to her mind.

 

At one point in the evening, after a few drinks (though she had already stopped, having moved on to sparkling water) he had asked her to dance, blurting it out in one uninterrupted sentence before he could lose his nerve. She’d only smirked, didn’t answer with words, but looked up at him through her lashes as she sipped the last of her drink. He’d led her out onto the dancefloor then, and even though it wasn’t exactly a slow song (although there were couples draped over each other on the dancefloor, in varying stages of sobriety) he still wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close. She didn’t resist, her breath hitching when their bodies touched. He recognized the song, a popular one in Latin America, translated it for her with words whispered in her ear. Goosebumps had formed along the side of her neck, and he couldn’t resist, brushing his lips ever so slightly against the raised skin. She’d let out the breath she had been holding, turned her face to his, and before he could register what was happening she was kissing him, her lips moving hot and desperate against his.

 

He wanted her, more than he could ever remember wanting anyone, and he couldn’t figure it out, she was a puzzle to him but one he wanted so desperately to solve. He tried to hold back, but she was relentless, lips on his, hands moving on his chest. There was much he wanted to do, but he was achingly aware they were in public, so he settled for hands on her waist, fingers squeezing involuntarily. She must’ve taken his cue, because she suggested moving to her car.

 

Cassian couldn’t remember anyone ever making him feel the way Jyn did, he rode the high she was giving him with no regret, and if she told him that was it, that she didn’t want to go any further he would still be a happy man. He was so far gone, the incident with the police officer wasn’t enough to derail him, and happily it didn’t discourage her either. She was driving them back to her apartment, and it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

 

He wanted to pleasure her, she deserved so much, which was a strange thought to him because he barely knew her. But there was something about her, an intensity in her eyes, a need, that drew him in. He couldn’t stop if he tried. And so he pleasured her as much as he could, lost himself in her touch, rode her high and soothed her low. He snuggled with her in her bed, held her in his arms as her labored breathing turned into a steady, soft snore. 

 

He was following her into unconsciousness when an incessant buzzing filled the room, and it took him a moment to register what it was. He sprang from the bed, still taking care not to wake her, but his heart was in his throat. He picked up his phone, read the text from his uncle with shaking hands.

 

_ Es tu abuela. Vuelve ahora. _

 

He fumbled for his clothes, dressed blindly, fingers numb. If he didn’t get home in time, if he didn’t see her in time, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. The face of the woman who raised him after his parents died, who sacrificed so much to put him through medical school, flashed in his mind, and he was out the door, sparing a quick but pained glance at Jyn sleeping peacefully in the bed.

 

\---

 

“How are you doing, my friend?” Kay inquired over the phone, “I apologize I couldn’t make it for abuelita’s funeral.”

 

“That’s fine, Kay, she understood.” It was the ninth day of the novena, and Cassian felt drained, the loss of his beloved grandmother leaving a gaping hole in his heart. He’d made it back just in time, she was still talking, asking him about his trip to the States, who he had met, what he had done. He didn’t want to tire her out, didn’t want her to speak, but she insisted. He had broken down, described this woman he had met, and she had smiled so brightly at him that Cassian thought for a moment maybe she would be okay. She had whispered “find her” before she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

“Kay, I need your help.”

 

“Of course, Cassian. What do you need?”

 

“I’m flying back there in a couple days. I need to find someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! Don't worry, reunion is coming up...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn, with the help of her good friend Bodhi, and Cassian, with his longtime friend Kay, search for each other, and almost give up when their searches prove fruitless. A chance encounter, however, changes everything.

“Thanks for coming with me, Bodhi.” Jyn patted her friend on the shoulder, grateful for his support. They had just left the clinic, where Jyn’s suspicion and the multiple drugstore pregnancy tests she had taken had been confirmed. She appreciated their kindness and understanding, relieved that no one judged her or gave her any scathing looks. They explained she had time to think about what she wanted to do, gave her some pamphlets and information and reassured her that they would be available if she had any concerns, or if she just needed to talk.

 

“Anytime, Jyn.” Bodhi smiled at her, trying to keep the mood light, but there was concern in his eyes. “What will you do? Do you know?”

 

Jyn shook her head. She had tried to put Cassian out of her mind. When he left without a note, she assumed he’d had a change of heart, despite the tender way he had held her, the soft whispers of  _ “sleep” _ he had kissed into her ear. She cursed herself for opening up to him, heart and body, when she had been so careful in the past. Maybe she’d just been a conquest to him, a thought that made her blood boil.

 

“I don’t know, Bodhi. I guess I have a lot to think about.”

 

“Are you going to try and find him?” Bodhi hadn’t wanted to ask, she could tell, but at the same time it was an important question.

 

“I feel like I should, right? It would be the right thing to do?” She didn’t feel like being magnanimous towards Cassian at the moment, but she realized this situation was bigger than her.

 

Bodhi nodded. “I know if it were me, I would like to know.”

 

“I figured you’d say that. Okay, well, will you help me?”

 

“Are you kidding? I’m in!” Bodhi clapped his hands together with glee, humming the ‘Mission Impossible’ theme, until Jyn finally cracked a smile at him.

 

\---

 

She wished she’d asked him more questions about himself, wished she hadn’t wanted to get so personal with him, regretted avoiding some of his questions about her, that might have organically turned into a conversation about who they both were, what they did, what they loved. Jyn realized she had no idea who Cassian was.

 

“Come on, Jyn, there’s gotta be some detail you remember!” Bodhi was clearly getting frustrated with her poor observational skills.

 

“I don’t know, Bodhi! I’m not a spy, I can’t help it if I don’t notice little things!”

 

Bodhi sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, fine. Well, did he mention where he was coming from? Job? School? Anything?”

 

Jyn pursed her lips, thought for a moment. “He mentioned a hospital? Although I don’t know if he was a patient or if he worked there, or if he was visiting someone…”

 

“Helpful.” Bodhi rolled his eyes.

 

“This is useless!” Jyn threw her hands up in the air.

 

Bodhi was lost in thought for a moment. “Cassian… that’s not a common name.” He tapped his finger against his chin. “Did he mention where he was from?”

 

Jyn’s brows knitted together as she wracked her brain, her eyes lighting up as soon as she remembered the song they were dancing to.

 

“Spanish! He speaks Spanish! He was translating a song for me.”

 

“Perfect!” Bodhi started getting his things together.

 

“What are you doing?” Jyn was hoping Bodhi wasn’t giving up on her.

 

“Well, we know he came from a hospital,” Bodhi started counting off on his fingers, “And we know he speaks Spanish, and we have his first name at least.” He started to walk towards the door, Jyn hurrying to catch up to him, “So we visit the local hospitals and ask around for a guy named Cassian, who speaks Spanish.”

 

“Bodhi, that’s a horrible plan.”

 

“You have a better idea?”

 

“Fine, let’s go. But if we find him, let me punch him first.”

 

“He’s all yours.”

 

\---

 

“Cassian, I’m afraid your description of Jyn’s apartment and the general area around it is horrible. I can’t think of any area like that around here, let alone in the vicinity of the bar.” 

 

“Trust me, Kay, it was a red building-”

 

“Red building, uh huh.”

 

“With trees all around it-”

 

“Well that doesn’t just describe most of the apartment buildings around here.”

 

Cassian huffed in disappointment, kicking a nearby mailbox for good measure.

 

“You know it’s illegal to damage government property in this country.”

 

“Not helpful, Kay.”

 

“I understand.” Kay moved to sit by Cassian, who had slumped onto the curb in exasperation, his head in his hands.

 

“I need to find her, Kay.” Cassian’s voice was strained, he’d been in the country for days searching for Jyn, and it was almost time for him to go back home. His uncle needed his help to put his grandmother’s affairs in order, and his leave of absence from his position at the hospital was almost over.

 

“Do you, really?” Kay asked gently, “Is she really worth all this, Cassian?”

 

Cassian looked into his good friend’s eyes, recalled all those moments throughout their long friendship where Kay would only shake his head affectionately at something Cassian had said or done. This was something Kay never understood about him, and probably never would, but that was partly what made their friendship so special and aggravating at the same time.

 

“She is, Kay.”

 

Kay smiled, stood up. “Well then, I can’t say I understand, but I will do my best to help you find her.”

 

\---

 

The first two hospitals Jyn and Bodhi had visited yielded no results, they had asked around and no one knew anyone named Cassian, had checked directories and had not seen his name. The stolid woman at patient registration refused to let them see admissions records, no matter how much Bodhi tried to charm her.

 

More days had passed, and Jyn was starting to lose hope. The decision loomed over her head.

 

“Bodhi, this is hopeless.” Jyn slammed open the door of the latest hospital they were checking, having lost count of how many it was they had visited now.

 

Bodhi, who was normally the voice of positivity, looked positively beaten. Jyn’s shoulders sagged at the sight of him, any shred of hope she had evaporating as she regarded his drawn face.

 

“I’m sorry, Jyn.” he ruffled a hand through his hair. “I was pretty confident it would be easy to find a guy named Cassian.”

 

Jyn was about to put a hand on his shoulder, about to admit defeat and go home and finally deal with her past actions, when a tall man with dark rimmed glasses approached them.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he began, excessively polite and formal, “but I heard you mention my friend’s name.” He regarded Jyn then, looked her up and down, and Jyn would have been offended except for the next words that came out of his mouth. 

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Jyn, would you?”

 

\---

 

Cassian’s plane was boarding, and he made his way to the gate with a heavy heart. He hadn’t wanted to give up looking for her, almost missed his flight as he tried to convince Kay to do one more drive through the neighborhood, he was sure he could find Jyn’s apartment building if they just went down the next street…

 

But Kay had gently reminded him that he had duties to perform back home, that he would continue Cassian’s search in his absence, and that Cassian could always come back at any time to pick up the search again himself. And then he had driven him to the airport, and practically dumped him out onto the curb with his luggage. Cassian hated to leave, but he knew his friend was right.

 

He’d just shown his boarding pass, and was about to enter the gate when his phone buzzed. He looked down at it to see a message from Kay.

 

_ Found her. She’s on her way to you. _

 

Cassian almost dropped his phone. He spun around so fast he almost knocked over the person in line behind him, pushed through the people who were filing into the gate, ignored the pleas from airport staff and the curses from fellow passengers. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for those familiar green eyes, his heart beating so fast in his chest he thought it would burst out of him. He ran through the terminal, head swivelling, eyes roving, unable to believe that in a moment, he could be face to face with her again. He didn’t know how his legs could move, they felt like jelly to him, but the thought of her in his arms again propelled him forward.

 

Suddenly the crowd parted, and there she was. His heart stopped.

 

She smiled at him, tentatively, her lips quivering slightly, and he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He ran to her, gathered her in his arms, cradled the back of her head and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled the fruity scent of her shampoo, pressed his lips to her ear and whispered “I’m sorry”, repeated it over and over again until his words turned to kisses running from her ear to her jaw, and finally, to her lips.

 

Jyn laughed into his kiss, and when they pulled apart he was breathless, and her eyes sparkled at the sight of him.

 

“You’re going to miss your flight.” she fiddled with the buttons on his jacket as he held her close, still not wanting to let go of her.

 

“I’m not going back right now.” he ducked his head, smiled at her through his lashes.

 

Jyn smiled at him, but there was something else in her eyes. “Will you come with me then? I have something I need to tell you.”

 

\---

 

In the end, she couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment to tell him the news. She pulled over to the side of the freeway and stopped the car.

 

Cassian regarded her, concern and worry flitting in his eyes.

 

“Listen, Jyn, I’m really sorry about how I left-”

 

Jyn smiled, patted his knee. “Don’t worry about that, Kay told me everything.”

 

Cassian seemed relieved, but his dark eyes still regarded her intensely. “What is it, Jyn? Please, tell me.”

 

Jyn took a deep breath, let it out slowly, before looking into his eyes.

 

“I’m pregnant, Cassian. It’s yours. I hadn’t been with anyone else. But if you want, we can do a paternity test so you’ll know for sure-”

 

She couldn’t finish, because suddenly he was holding her, his body shaking, and Jyn didn’t know if he was laughing or crying. When he pulled back his eyes were wet, but his lips were turned up so beautifully in the corners that Jyn’s heart stuttered.

 

“You’re- you’re happy?” she asked, and she couldn’t help sounding so incredulous.

 

“Yeah!” he said, as if she had just said the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. “I mean, this isn’t really how I thought it would happen, but yeah! I’m so very happy, Jyn.” He hugged her again, before pulling back abruptly. “But of course, if you don’t want to keep it, I’ll support you whatever you decide.” His eyes were so sincere that Jyn could only laugh.

 

“I’m keeping the baby, Cassian. And you can be as involved as you like.”

 

“I’d like to be very involved, if you would have me.”

 

“I think that could be an acceptable arrangement.” She smiled as he kissed her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him, confined as they were in that small space.

 

“Be careful,” she warned him, as he trailed kisses down her neck, “this is how we got into trouble the first time.”

 

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, his hands slipping under the hem of her shirt.

 

“Speaking of that first time,” she fought to stay coherent as his hands skimmed tantalizingly over her skin, “you still owe me a table.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the Epilogue :-)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian settle into their life together, but it can get hectic with a newborn. With helpful neighbors, they savor some alone time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started out with a bang, figured we'd end with one :-)

Cassian ended up rebooking his flight back to Mexico, staying only long enough to help his uncle with his late grandmother’s affairs, and to tender his resignation. Kay had been pestering him for a very long time to join his team at the prestigious hospital he worked at, and Cassian had always respectfully declined. Jyn told him she understood if his home was in Mexico, she would make sure to visit as often as she could with the baby. But that wasn’t a life Cassian wanted for his child.

 

“Besides, my home is with you.” he had told her. So the decision was made easily enough, and Cassian joined Kay’s team as the youngest head of cardiology the hospital had ever had.

 

They settled into their new life together, navigating each other’s personalities in the space they shared. Eventually Cassian convinced Jyn that they should buy a house in the suburbs, so their child could run free and they could have a dog or two, and a big kitchen so Cassian could cook wonderfully gargantuan family meals.

 

When the time came to have the baby, everyone thought Cassian, being a doctor, would weather it calmly, with all of his wits about him. They couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

The message had come in while he was at work, and in retrospect everyone had been relieved he hadn’t been in surgery. He lost control of his limbs and his mind, and the nurses had to guide him towards the elevators to take him to the maternity unit, where Jyn would be heading. He nearly passed out during the labor, despite the fact he’d seen far worse in his line of work.

 

But when he held his newborn son in his arms, the colors of his world changed, becoming more vibrant and alive, and he looked to Jyn, looked into her exhausted but exhilarated face, and the world righted itself on its axis once more.

 

Life with a newborn was not easy, but Cassian was used to endless nights and demanding days. As unprepared as she was, Jyn weathered it all with a fierce mettle that she found came naturally to her.

 

As with all new parents though, they needed a break.

 

“I’d be happy to watch the baby, you know.” Chirrut, their next door neighbor, had said with a grin when he visited. “I’m sure the two of you haven’t been alone in a while.”

 

Jyn was busy trying to rub spit-up out of her shirt, so she hadn’t fully registered what Chirrut was offering. Cassian piped up instead.

 

“That would be great, Chirrut! Thanks!”

 

And that’s how they found themselves, on a Friday night, alone for the first time in a long time. Chirrut waved them out the door.

 

“Have fun! Stay out for as long as you need!” And with a wave of his hand he shut the door behind them.

 

Jyn laughed. “I think we need to let Baze know that Chirrut might want to have kids soon.”

 

Cassian grinned, but thoughts of Chirrut and Baze were definitely not on his mind. He led Jyn to the car, opened the door to the back seat.

 

“What are you doing?” Jyn asked, looking sideways at Cassian. “I thought we were going for dinner?”

 

“I’m not hungry for dinner.” he replied, the innuendo dripping from his tone so much that Jyn had to laugh.

 

“Cassian Andor, are you trying to seduce me?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

She didn’t reply, just climbed into the back seat and beckoned him in. “I can’t believe we’re doing this in the driveway of our own house.”

 

Cassian closed the door behind him. “It’s dark, we have hedges.” He moved towards her, his hand running up her thigh, teasing at the hem of her skirt. Jyn’s heart began to race as he got tantalizingly close to her center. His hand reached up, and he abruptly froze.

 

“Jyn, you’re not wearing any panties.” it was a statement of awe, of surprise, his eyes such wide circles that Jyn couldn’t help but smile.

 

“It showed too much under the dress.” she replied matter-of-factly, but there was nothing tame in Cassian’s eyes. His hand moved again, fingers exploring until they found her wet and wanting. Jyn’s breath hitched when he dipped inside her, fingers spreading her apart, and then his mouth was on her neck, and the sensations crashed together in her brain. Her mouth fell open, panting, as he worked his fingers inside her, bringing her to orgasm easily.

 

“Cassian,” she breathed, delirious from pleasure, “ _ fuck- _ ” 

 

He hadn’t stopped, still pumping his fingers inside her, and she rode the waves until he thumbed her clit, and she came with a muffled cry, her hand in her mouth.

 

When she recovered, she pulled him to her. “Cassian, I want you-”

 

“I know, let me just-” he tried to move closer to her but his knee hit the center console.

 

“Can you move your-” their heads almost knocked together (Jyn tried not to laugh).

 

“Yeah, okay-” maneuvering in that small space was proving tricky. They settled for Cassian sitting back in the seat, and Jyn straddling him.

 

“Does this work?” she shifted her skirt up her thighs, then undid Cassian’s pants and pulled out his cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she palmed it, pumping it in a slow, measured action.

 

“Fuck, Jyn.” he’d thrown his head back against the seat, and when Jyn’s thumb rolled over the tip, rubbing the precum that beaded there, his whole body twitched. Jyn took that as her cue, positioning herself over him, lining up his cock with her entrance, and teasingly rubbing the tip against her wetness.

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” his voice cracked, and he tried to laugh, but it came out more like a strangled sound. Jyn only smiled innocently, before lowering herself onto him, pushing him into her all the way. They cried out together as he filled her, his cock pulsing and pumping as she started to move her hips. She gripped his shoulders for leverage, grinding against him, her breaths coming in short gasps as they built up a rhythm. The car began to shake violently, and surely if someone had looked out their window they would have seen everything. But Jyn couldn’t bring herself to care. As Cassian had said, that’s what the hedges were for.

 

Cassian was getting close, his face strained, but he caught her gaze, lifted his hand to her cheek. Her heart leapt into her throat at that moment, and the orgasm that took a hold of her was the strongest that she had ever felt. He came shortly after, and she brought his palm to her lips and kissed it. Their bodies both went limp, and Jyn snuggled up against Cassian’s chest.

 

“Do you think anyone noticed?” Jyn broke the silence, her heart rate finally settling down.

 

“Hardly-” but Cassian couldn’t finish, because there was a loud rap on the window. Jyn yelped in surprise. It was Baze, out walking their dog.

 

“Next time, do that indoors!” he reprimanded them gruffly, but as he walked away, they could have sworn they heard him chuckling softly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this, I think. Thanks everyone for indulging me on this lol


End file.
